The present disclosure generally relates to a generator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hybrid generator that can supply both an AC source voltage from an alternator and a regulated AC output voltage from an inverter that has a constant voltage and a constant frequency.
Generators that supply a source of electrical power to a remote location or in locations where access to utility power is interrupted or unavailable are well known and in wide use. Presently, two general types of generators are available. The first generator type provides a source of backup energy in the event of a utility power failure. The generator includes one or more receptacles that receive plugs from electrical loads that are to be operated. Traditionally, the engine of such a generator is operated at a constant speed, regardless of the load, to provide a usable source of power having a relatively constant frequency. The constant operation of the engine at near a maximum engine speed can cause extra noise to be generated and fuel to be used when the actual load on the generator is light or even when the generator is unloaded.
A second type of generator is referred to as an inverter-controlled generator. An inverter-controlled generator includes an alternator driven by an engine to generate an AC source voltage. The AC source voltage is fed into a rectification circuit to generate a DC output. The DC output from the rectification circuit is then fed to an inverter, which generates an AC output voltage. The output voltage of the inverter is an AC output that has a constant voltage value and a constant frequency. Although inverter-controlled generators can be operated at less than the constant, full load speed of the engine, the power created by such a generator is often limited.